One Fateful Day
by Miguels-Lover
Summary: Jounouchi is stabbed brutally, infront of his younger sister... This is written in honour of Abigail Witchalls and her 21month year old son. Rated for slight horror. SetoJou
1. One Fateful Day

Disclaimer- I don't own Jounouchi or Serenity, they are from Yu-Gi-Oh, which is owned by like other companies and stuff, lol.

Okay, this story is written in honour of Abigail Witchalls, a young British woman who was brutally stabbed infront of her 21-month old son for no reason at all. Luckily, Mrs. Witchalls is recovering in hospital the now, which is great news, but her son is still in quite a lot of shock from the incidence. There have been more than 300 calls on the appeal- And hopefully the man behind this will be caught and given the punishment he deserves!

I planned to pretty much leave it at this, although I'm not against the idea of adding Chapters to the story and continuing it on at all! I mean, lol, I'm a big Jou x Seto supporter, and would gladly start one of those stories or something? But well, you guys review and tell me what you think please?

Joey tapped his fingers against the desk in a continuously and repeated beat, his foot slowly joined in with the tapping, as he grinded his teeth together anxiously.

"What's wrong with you Wheeler?" the handsome and intelligent Seto Kaiba questioned, his eyebrow raised in slight curiosity as he watched the blonde boy fidget around.

"I just want tat damn bell ta ring," Jou motioned towards the clock, it was about five minutes until the bell rang signalling the end of the day, but for Joey, it had felt like a lifetime waiting in his boring History Class.

"What's the rush? Baby want to get home for his afternoon nap?" Seto taunted, his cool smirk never faltering as he spoke.

"_No _actually! I'm meetin' ma sis after School, I said I'd take her ta da Cinema ta see a movie she's been wantin' ta see for ages," Jounouchi explained, his tapping never ceasing at any point as he spoke.

Seto seemed to nod in little acknowledgement, but decided not to bother responding, he'd be wasting his time by getting into an argument with the boy beside him, and he'd be wasting Joey's time also.

Wow, what's that? Seto actually being nice and considerate to Jou?

Joey sighed heavily, school had gone pretty slowly for him all day, and it was driving him nuts! All he wanted was to see his little sister and have a good time with her- But no! He had to be stuck at school learning about stuff he'll probably never use anyway.

Suddenly, as if the Heavens had answered all of Jou's prayers, the final bell sounded, as Joey leapt out of his seat with a jump-start, swinging his bag over his shoulder before zooming off out the classroom at light speed.

Kaiba sighed, shaking his head in disapproval at the boy's previous actions, "Stupid mutt…"

"Serenity!" Joey cheered joyfully as he ran over to the pretty brunette girl, a classic Joey-styled wide grin plastered across his face.

"Hey big bro, wanna start making our way to the cinema now?" Serenity suggested politely, after giving her beloved brother a soft hug.

"Yeah, sure ting, let's go," Joey agreed, as the pair started in the direction of the Cinema.

Jounouchi began talking about the day's events, which meant nothing to him really, but he could see that his sister was amused, so that was good enough for him.

Serenity listened intently, smiling and nodding as her brother spoke, she always loved listening to her brother, others may have thought of him as a no-brainer street kid, but he was actually pretty wise, the words he spoke were very precious to Serenity.

The siblings continued on their journey, before they gradually came to a halt; they had earlier decided to take a shortcut to the Cinema- to save time.

Joey kindly opened the gate for Serenity, bowing slightly as he grinned at his sister's giggling before walking forward and shutting the gate behind him.

Serenity marvelled at the scenery around them, it certainly was a lovely area, with beautiful flowers and plants, and it was a lovely day for it too.

Suddenly, the brown-eyed girl shivered, she crossed her arms over her chest, before glancing over her shoulder, that was when she spotted a man a few metres behind her and Jou.

The man mumbled a few words, which were hard to understand but were loud enough for Joey to hear, as he spun around in the direction of the man's voice.

Just at that moment, the man grabbed Serenity, holding a knife up against her throat, threatening to slash it open if Joey made any movements.

Serenity was terrified, she wanted to scream and cry out for help, but for some reason when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. It was like a terrible nightmare, haunting her, one that would never leave her…

Jounouchi was in shock, what would he do? A obviously, sick-minded man had his sister at knife-point, threatening to end it all for her, although for some reason, he didn't seem to be calling out any demands or telling Jou what to do or anything.

The man then motioned for Jou to move closer to him, Jou rapidly obeyed the man's demands and stepped forward, before being grabbed by the man and pushed to the ground, and that was it…The man removed the knife from Serenity's throat, and in what seemed, an almost lightening reaction, stabbed the knife into the back of Joey's neck.

Serenity screamed in horror, as she watched Joey's usually bright glowing honey-brown eyes lose all their love and hope, as they grew distant and lifeless, before he slumped onto the ground, unmoving…

The man pushed Serenity forward, causing her to trip over Jou's unconscious form, as she winced at the sudden fall, trying to get a better look at the man as she watched him sprint off into the distance….


	2. So, what's going on?

Disclaimer- I don't own Jounouchi, Seto or Serenity, they are from Yu-Gi-Oh, which is owned by like other companies and stuff, lol.

Okay, this story is written in honour of Abigail Witchalls, a young British woman who was brutally stabbed infront of her 21-month old son for no reason at all. Luckily, Mrs. Witchalls is recovering in hospital the now, which is great news, but her son is still in quite a lot of shock from the incidence. There have been more than 400 calls on the appeal- And hopefully the man behind this will be caught and given the punishment he deserves!

Thanks to all who have reviewed so far- If you like please review, thanks!

I decided to continue with a second Chapter, just so people know what's happened to Jou and Seren and all.

* * *

_Jou, you're the bestest big brother in the world!_ A giggling and sweet-smiling Serenity happily threw her arms around her older brother, holding him in a gentle embrace as the siblings enjoyed a peaceful moment together…

_Dolly!_ Serenity whimpered, a single tear falling from her honey-brown eye.

_What's wrong Serenity?_ A young boy with slightly scruffy golden blonde hair questioned curiously, his concern growing rapidly at the sight of his sister's crying.

_My dolly's fallen down there…_ she explained sadly, pointing down the steep and muddy edge of a hill, where a small rag doll was seen lying at the foot.

The blonde boy bit his bottom lip anxiously, it was quite a dangerous drop for someone of his height and age, but the image of his little sister crying would never leave him if he didn't rescue the doll- so he leapt down, his feet making contact with the ground before he slipped, landing on his back painfully.

_Jou!_ Serenity cried in fear

The boy groaned in pain, placing a hand on his aching head as he attempted to block out the agonizing shoots of pain emanating from his lower back.

He pulled himself up weakly, stumbling over to the doll before spinning around and weakly smiling up at his concerned sibling, _Dolly's safe now Seren!_ He flashed one of his typical goofy-grins as his sister giggled and clapped her hands together joyfully.

_Jou! Help me! Please, Jou!_ Serenity screamed out desperately, tears falling down her delicate cheeks as she reached her hand out as far as she could.

The blonde widened his eyes in fear, pushing himself on, his legs were started to ache now, but he wouldn't give up! Not until he had reached his sister and gotten her back! No one was going to take her away from him- No one!

_Serenity…!_

"Jou… Oh my god… Please… Can you hear me…?" a voice called out into the darkness, echoing throughout Jou's mind, as if it were trying to pierce it into his head, "Jou! Please!" it called out again.

A beam of light shot through into the darkness, as Jou winced at the brightness, pausing as he blinked his eyes a couple of times before they had completely adapted.

A pretty brunette was sitting by his bedside, desperately clutching onto his hand, her eyes glimmering with worry and concern, before her expression transformed into something much happier and thankful, "Jou! You're awake! Thanks the gods!"

"…Serenity…?" he questioned, although when he spoke it, nothing came out of his open mouth, he frowned in confusion, repeating his previous word, "Serenity?" still, nothing.

"Jou, please don't talk, you're far too weak, just rest, okay?" Serenity suggested, she knew exactly why the street kid had no voice, but she wasn't willing to tell him yet, he had just woken up after a traumatic event- he didn't need anything else to dampen what spirits he had left.

Jou was about to complain, before realising he really didn't have any energy left in him _to_ complain, so he sighed in defeat, glancing around his room curiously.

It was quite a dull room, darkish green walls surrounded him, no images or frames were used to brighten the place up, which just made you feel more depressed than you already were. But he noticed on the table beside him, there was a bunch of flowers arranged in a beautiful vase with a card displayed infront of it.

He wanted to pick up the card and see who had given him it, along with the flowers, but he had no strength left inside his arms, or any other part of his body for that matter to do so, so he decided when he was slightly stronger he'd take a look at it.

His arms were filled with IV's, which were attached to drips and certain computerised monitors on either side of his bed. He wore a mask over his mouth, which if he remembered correctly, was used when you were having trouble breathing?

_So then… Why am I having trouble breathing?_ He questioned himself uncertainly.

Suddenly, painful images flashed inside his mind, reminding him of the day's earlier events- that's when he paused.

_What day is it?_ He wondered, _How long have I been here? What's happened to me? I can't remember much… I remember… Serenity! The guy had a knife to her throat! That was it!_

He cast a worried and fearful glance to his sister, checking her over to make sure she wasn't hurt in any way. And as if Serenity was able to sense her brother's fears, she smiled comfortingly, "Don't worry Jou, I'm fine. I didn't get hurt in any way, well, aside from a couple of scrapes and bruises, but barely anything at all."

Jou seemed to gradually calm down, grateful that his sister was unharmed, although he was then faced with the problems of; what was wrong with him?

"You know-" suddenly Serenity cut into his troubling thoughts, "-I'm really thankful you're okay Joey… I-I was so scared, when the man hurt you, and then he pushed me over after you collapsed and ran for it… I didn't know what to do… But, luckily he was able to help me, and get you to the hospital in time," she concluded with a sweet and innocent smile.

"He?" Jou mouthed, although slightly perplexed with the loss of voice once again.

"Seto Kaiba," Serenity answered simply.

Jou's eyes shot wide open, as he stared up at his sister in sheer disbelief and even slight horror, "KAIBA?" he mouthed once again, although this time he was too shocked to notice his missing voice.

She nodded softly, "Uh-huh. Kaiba was the one who saved you Jou, if it weren't for him, I don't know what I would have done. I was still in complete shock after the man left, and that was when Kaiba found me. He phoned an ambulance and while we were waiting, he was checking your pulse, and he even wrapped his jacket around you, to keep your warmth with you and such. He was really kind; the Doctors said that if he hadn't come and helped us when he had, then you would of…" she cut off, sheets of glistening water covering over her eyes, "…I-It's all thanks to him Jou, it was Kaiba who saved your life…"

* * *

So, do I leave it there? Or do I continue? I'm a Jou x Seto fan and wouldn't mind creating this into that kinda story, but I dunno, please review and tell me whether I should continue or whatever I should do! 


	3. Why should i care?

Disclaimer- I don't own Jounouchi, Seto or Serenity, they are from Yu-Gi-Oh, which is owned by like other companies and stuff, lol.

Okay! The story has officially been continued! And it will run with a Seto x Jou theme, although it's not all going to be easy and simple for them to get together, mind!

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! It makes me so happy!

Also, an update on the Abigail Witchalls Investigation- It's believed that her ex-lover is a possible suspect in her attack.

* * *

Seto groaned, as the amount of paper work seemed to _grow_ as it sat down beside him on his desk, he eyed the heap of paper suspiciously, _I swear that wasn't that high a moment ago…_ he gave the papers his infamous death glare before sighing heavily, shaking his head and returning his attention back to his beloved Laptop. 

He had been trying to concentrate on his work for the past four hours now, but it had proven to be highly difficult, as every time he thought he was thoroughly stuck into his work, a horrible memory would flash in his mind.

And every time, it was always the exact same memory, the same words, the same expressions, it was always the same…

VVV-Flashback-VVV

Seto sighed lightly, as he strolled along the pathway, it had been a awful day at school, the Teachers had decided to make Seto's life a living hell, his employees had managed to mess up **big** time while the brunet was at school- thinking that he wouldn't notice at all, and to top it all off, his Laptop had a slight fit during class.

He rolled his shoulders back as he stretched his arms out to the side slightly, he was exhausted, but he knew as soon as he returned home he would have to sort out that problem his employees started, as well as firing a couple of them in the process.

He glanced to the side, noticing a short cut towards his mansion, he decided it would be a better choice as he may be able to get things all straightened out before dinner time if he went that way, which would be great, considering he hadn't seen his little brother for quite some time, spending a dinner with him was a great way to catch up with his sibling's antics.

He opened the gate, politely closing it behind himself, as he casually made his way along the little pathway. It certainly was beautiful, he had to admit, although, that was admitting it to himself, he would **never** admit it out loud- no chance!

Suddenly, the boy came to a halt, his ice-cold blue eyes wide in shock and disbelief at the scene before him. Jounouchi was lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious with a steadily growing puddle of blood beside his head, his younger sister was beside him, tightly clutching his hand as she pleaded for the blonde boy to wake up- she was obviously stuck in a complete state of shock.

Seto gritted his teeth together, before running over to the pair, setting his briefcase down beside him as he pulled out his mobile phone.

"Oh Kaiba! Please! You have to help! Jou's hurt! Badly! And he won't wake up! Kaiba, please!" the teary girl pleaded, still desperately clutching onto her brother's hand.

Kaiba gave a simple nod before dialling 999, "I need a ambulance sent to Goshen Crescent, there's a young boy here who appears to have been brutally stabbed in the neck by someone," he paused, nodding and making short 'hn' noises in agreement, "Yes, there's a little pathway leading out of the main road, just go along it and you'll find us. And please hurray!" he hastily switched his phone off, placing it back in his pocket before glancing down at the unconscious boy lying beside him, "Mutt, mutt, can you hear me?" he questioned.

He frowned when he was given no reply, he looked up, noticing the mutt's sister rocking back and fourth slightly, her eyes glazed over as if she were somewhere else altogether, _Whoever did this, was obviously a sick-minded maddo… I wonder why he did it? Stabbing an innocent boy, and sending his sister into near rehab, I wonder what the snake had to gain from all this? Whatever the case, when I find him, I'll rip him into shreds…_

VVV-End Flashback-VVV

Seto winced, before rubbing the bridge of his nose, he was gradually gaining an extremely painful migraine, and he was definitely not in the mood for it, after everything that had happened anyway.

He paused, glancing at the pile of papers laid out beside him, _Maybe I should go and see how he is? No, what do I care if the mutt's still hurt. He should be thanking me, if it weren't for me, he'd almost certainly be dead. B-but, what if I **was** too late…?_

Seto growled, shaking his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts, "No, I don't care about the mutt… He's nothing…"

"You thinking about Jou again?" an innocent, child-like voice questioned curiously, surprising the infamous CEO.

Seto twisted his head to the side, only to be greeted by the sight of his raven-haired little brother, whom had quite a solemn look on his youthful face, "…Mokuba, you should be in bed, it's getting late."

"I know Seto, it's just…" Mokuba bit his lip, glancing to the side unsurely as he twisted the corner of his night-shirt around, "W-what was it like to see Jou like _that_…?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow in perplexity, "I don't understand what you mean Mokuba."

"Big brother, didn't it affect you at all to see Jou hurt like that?" Mokuba said in a much more confidant voice, obviously not anymore bothered about his older brother's reaction.

Seto flinched, images of Jou covered in blood, his younger sister rocking back and fourth, the blonde's motionless body getting lifted onto the stretcher then rolled into the ambulance, leaving a slightly confused, shocked and distraught Seto, although he never showed it once during the ordeal.

Seto cringed at the memories, frowning, "Mokuba, off to bed, you have School tomorrow, and I don't want you missing out on your education due to 'tiredness in class', okay?"

Mokuba sighed, he knew when he was defeated, he was the one rare person that could actually ask Seto about his thoughts and feelings, but he couldn't win every time, Seto was just too closed to allow it.

He nodded slowly before padding off back to his bedroom for the night, leaving an utterly exhausted Seto Kaiba, physically, mentally _and_ emotionally…

* * *

If you like please review! And I am currently suffering from slight Writer's Block, so updates might take a little longer than hoped, sorry! 


	4. Conflicting Emotions

Disclaimer- I don't own Jounouchi, Seto or Serenity, they are from Yu-Gi-Oh, which is owned by like other companies and stuff, lol.

Sorry I took so long to update, I had slight writers-block, and then for the past week I've been on a field trip down to England, so I was unable to update, sorry!

Thanks to all the reviewers! You're da best!

* * *

"I'm here to see the m- Jounouchi Katsuya," Seto quickly corrected himself, cursing himself mentally, maybe he did use that little nickname for Jou far too much? 

"Okay, are you family or friend?" the receptionist questioned politely, before throwing her long gorgeous blonde hair over her shoulder and smiling brightly at the CEO before her.

Seto was stunned into silence for a few moments, before frowning and angrily barking back at the pretty woman, "Neither! I'm simply here to check the stupid mutt isn't dead or anything!"

This sudden outburst gained several dirty looks from other people who were also visiting their injured or ill friend/family member.

"Excuse sir! But there's no need to shout! And please don't be so rude, there are many severely ill patients on this ward, and they don't need to hear your booming voice! So stop being such an arrogant pig and get out of your denial, _sir_!" the receptionist cried back, she was generally a very nice and sweet lady but she wouldn't take any crap from anyone, no matter how powerful or rich they were.

Seto was slightly taken back, that was the first time anyone had argued back, well aside from Jounouchi of course, but he _always_ fought back, no matter what situation they were in.

Although Seto was shocked, he made sure not too show it in his expression, as he remained glaring and fuming, he growled as he grinded his teeth together, "Just tell me what room the mutt's in…"

"Geez, I'm glad you're not my boyfriend…" she murmured, "All awards go to this Jounouchi for putting up with you…"

"What does **that** mean?" Seto's voice grew deadly, as his eyes went on fire, fire filled with anger and hatred, although the receptionist seemed unbothered by any of Seto's threats.

"Well, he _is_ your boyfriend, right?" she questioned.

That was the last straw for the handsome brunet, this lady was openly claiming that _the_ Seto Kaiba was gay, and in love with a stupid mutt that he despised more than anything else in the world!

He hesitated, reconsidering his last thought, _I-I think…_

Seto roughly shook his head, in an attempt to throw any weird and un-Seto-like thoughts out of his mind, not noticing a faint pink blush form on his cheeks as he spoke back to the blonde lady, "He is _not_ my boyfriend!"

The receptionist knew there was something else there, maybe he was telling the truth and that Jounouchi boy wasn't his boyfriend, but how come he was blushing? Yeah sure, a lot of people would blush if you claimed them of being gay or liking a certain person- but not the all high and mighty Seto Kaiba! So why was he blushing? There was something else behind it, simple as that.

She sighed, deciding to let it slide, "Fine, he's in room 2.37, _try_ and not wake up the entire hospital with your yelling anymore, okay?"

Seto grunted, before spinning on his heel and stomping towards the stair well, choosing not to argue with the woman any longer than needed, he didn't want to waste all his time in this damned hospital after all!

As he climbed up the stairs, images of Jou covered in blood pierced themselves into the brunet's mind; he flinched, shaking his head, then an unanswered thought slowly hovered around, _What if he looks just as bad as he did when I saw him there?_

Seto cringed at the idea of seeing Jou still hurt, and wincing in pain, although unconscious it was still very evident he was in pain, his expression showed it, even as he slept, he hurt…

He eventually reached room 2.37, he stopped infront of the door, suddenly considering over whether he should go in or not, for some reason, he felt nervous, like he didn't want to see the pup in bad shape, but he had to know he was getting better, he just had too!

He entered the room, glancing over at the sleeping blonde, he hated to admit it, but he actually looked quite nice when he was sleeping.

He took a seat beside Jou's bed, watching the other boy sleep peacefully, he looked like he was much better, and Seto couldn't help but smile as he gazed down at the blonde boy, "A beautiful angel…" he whispered, before realising he had.

He widened his eyes in shock; just what _were_ his feelings towards the mutt? A moment ago he was screaming at the receptionist for speaking apparent lies, but now, he could feel something, something _else_… Something he'd never felt before in his life…

He frowned, clutching his head tightly, _I'm simply tired… 'Over-worked' as Mokuba always says… That's the only explanation…_

"It has to be…" Seto said quietly, returning his gaze to the blonde puppy beside him.

* * *

Please read and review! Reviews make me update sooner! 


	5. A Heart in need of Repair

Disclaimer- I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Yes I do! I own the world also! (evil laughter) I RULE ALL! (gets taken away by men in white suits who lead her to a padded cell)

APOLOGISES! I'm so sorry people! I know it's taken me like ten weeks or something to update each and every (Yu-Gi-Oh) fanfiction of mine, but yes, I have finally done it! It's all because of school, now that I'm in my pre-senior year I get a TON (or so) of homework every night and I just really didn't have any time for anything aside from homework! But currently I'm in the middle of my October Holidays, meaning I can finally update all my fanfiction, yay! And for the next five weeks after these two weeks I'll probably get tons of homework as those weeks as my revision weeks, then I have my two weeks of Exams, then the next week I'm not at school but doing this thing where I work for a company, then there's only two weeks left before X-mas! So HOPEFULLY I'll be able to update much sooner before December, especially for my Halloween story!

So once again, I'm sorry for taking so long, but thanks for being patient!

This is to all my readers and reviewers.

_(This note has been posted in every story's Author's Note.)_

Please read and review, thanks.

* * *

Crystalline tears flooded down her pale cheeks, you could see in her hazel-brown eyes just how terrified she really was- and it pained Jou to have to see it too. But what was he to do? His mind was telling him to do one thing while his gut was telling him to do another. He was tore between two choices. But he just _had_ to save Serenity! 

The man, whose face was blank, as if missing, motioned for the blonde to near him; Jou silently agreed to the attacker's terms, he really had no choice, if it meant saving Serenity, then he'd do whatever the man told him to do.

Suddenly, everything seemed to run in slow-motion, yet it felt like it was all passing in a flash, as Jou watched the knife being removed from it's previous position infront of his sister's throat and then suddenly it vanished, out of sight, when suddenly a searing pair emanating from the back of his neck caused him to cry out in agony. And then… darkness…

Beautiful pools of swirling caramel fluttered open, gleaming brightly from the sunshine, which rays were filtering through the windows beside the golden blonde's bed.

He weakly glanced to the side; his eyes widened in surprise when he instantly recognized the one person who he thought would _not_ be there- the handsome billionaire Seto Kaiba.

Seto, who was reading a book, casually glanced up after hearing some movement from the boy beside him, before jumping slightly when he realised the blonde had finally woken, "So you're awake…" he trailed off, sliding a bookmark in and gently placing the worn book on Jou's bedside table.

"Kaiba-" Jou mouthed, before blinking in surprise when he could hear no noise, why couldn't he hear himself? Had he gone deaf?

_Wait, that can't be it, if I'd gone deaf I wouldn't be able to hear money-bags…_

Suddenly, fear and worry filled the ex-street punk, shivering he opened his mouth again, "Kaiba, can you hear me…?" suddenly glistening tears started prickling at the corners of his eyes, what was going on here? He could even feel a slight pain whenever he attempted to speak.

Trying to hold back the tears, he tried one final attempt, "Kaiba, can you hear me? If so talk back…?" when his response given was a raised eyebrow from the CEO, Jou couldn't hold back the tears anymore, letting them flow down his delicate face freely, _what the hell going on? Why can't I hear myself? What's wrong with me?_ He started to scream inside his mind.

Kaiba frowned in worry once seeing the blonde begin to cry, it was bizarre, he had been mouthing words to him for some strange reason then waiting as if the CEO could reply to his silent words, and then all of a sudden he bursts into tears, but why?

Azure eyes shot wide open, _He's not…? He hasn't…_

Standing up, Seto walked over to the end of the bed, but Jou was oblivious to all this as he was silently crying to himself- the taller man picked up the clipboard and read over the other teen's progress over the past day. He gasped at something in particular that he had read, and forced himself to read over it several times before allowing himself to actually believe it.

He sighed heavily, it was obvious Jou didn't know what was going on yet, and Seto was going to have to be the one to tell him, he was the one who was going to have to drop the bomb- life's just a treat, ain't it?

Placing the clipboard in it's original place, he took his seat but pulled it closer to the whimpering boy; he glanced at the shivering duellist, then down at his hand, maybe it would be better if he tried comforting him? But no, Seto Kaiba never did physical contact, not unless it was hugging his little brother or something, but maybe he could make an exception this one time? Especially since it was Katsuya… Wait, did he just call the mutt Katsuya?

Reluctantly he took the blonde's hand into his own, instantly gaining the attention of the panicking boy, "Jou, I've got something I think you need to know now…" he sighed heavily, hesitating and choosing his words carefully, "Jou, do you remember what happened? The attack? Well, the man who attacked you, he… He stabbed you in the back of your neck; it punctured your vocal cords and also damaged your windpipe too… Jou, you're officially dumb, you won't ever be able to talk again…" he stopped, gazing into those shocked honey orbs, which were currently drowning in a sea of tears.

Seto had no idea what to do, Jou may have lost his voice but he was crying so much Seto could hear him creating weird sobbing noises, which were very faint mind you, but noises nonetheless.

Unexpectedly, he acted on impulse, leaning closer and taking the weeping boy into his arms tenderly, protectively holding him close to his chest and softly stroking his gorgeous shining saffron hair.

Jou was surprised to say the least, but after a moment he relaxed into the embrace, it felt good to be held, to be comforted- something he had never been given during his life, well aside from the occasional giddy hug from his sister but aside from that, he'd never been held in someone's arms before and he had to admit, it felt lovely…

He wished that he could remain like this for the rest of his life, comfortable and warm in this hold, it felt so nice being protected, being shielded from the world around him, he sighed softly, yet his tears were still falling.

Seto started pulling away, breaking the hug when suddenly Jou clung to his shirt desperately, "Please don't let me go…" he mouthed, "Don't go…" he begged, teary eyed, "…I feel safe… with you… Please don't let me go…" he finished, hoping that the brunette was able to lip read.

Kaiba blinked in astonishment, he was expecting for the slightly younger teen to frown in disgust after being hugged by the CEO, but for some reason, he wanted to be held longer, he nodded before wrapping his arms tightly around the other boy once again, placing his chin on top of Jou's head comfortably.

And the pair remained in that position until Jou finally fell asleep, as Seto gently wiped the tears away from his cheeks…

* * *

I know this took me so long to update but it's finally here! And no, this isn't the end, I am putting more- more conflicting emotions for Seto and more pain for Jou to have to experience, hehe, I'm evil, am I not? 

Reply to Reviewers:-

DyingAngelRyou- Thank you for the nice review- you're too nice

DreamCherry66- LOL, yes, i'm starting to think Seto should do that also.

Insomniac Jaki- Thank you for the review

IcySapphire15- Yup, denial can be a awful thing can it not? Hehe

wicked-omen- Thank you

Sarah1281- You will have to wait and see if they catch the guy who did it!

anne-rich-fan- Thank you


End file.
